When Opposites Collide, a HinaxSasu fanfic
by mexican-egyptianhybrid
Summary: A strong, more independent Hinata finally gets together with Naruto, then loses her feelings for him. What will she do now? And is that Sasuke watching her? And wait, why is Kabuto eyeing Sakura? This should be interesting......
1. Chapter 1: A Forgotten Picnic

**Author's note: **This is my first fanfic, and I haven't watched too much of Naruto since like a year ago, so go easy on me you guys. Comments will be appreciated, and flames tolerated, just as long as I get some feedback. I also have to thank my buddy Roland for looking this over for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Heck, if i owned Naruto do you think I'd be busting my butt writing fanfics about it? HECK NO! Plus I'd be rich which im not, sooooo with a big thank you to Masashi Kishimoto for inventing this wonderful anime, shall we begin the story?

* * *

**Chapter One: **A Forgotten Picnic

* * *

The fifteen year old girl trudged down the road to where he sat, picnic basket and blanket set up, waiting for her. She sighed. _How am I supposed to tell him? After all, I was the one who liked him for all these years. When did my feelings for him start to fade away?_

She kept on walking, until her feet finally brought her to stand right next to the golden-haired, orange jump- suited (its not a word but get over it xD) ninja, who then promptly yanked her down beside him and started to tickle her.

"Nnnarutoooo!!" laughed the girl, dark indigo locks flailing as she wiggled to get out of his grasp. He laughed too, obviously enjoying her comical reaction. "Alright Hinata, I'll stop. It's just I love to hear your laugh," smiled Naruto as he let her breathe again.

"Thank **pant **you **pant **Naruto-kun," Hinata panted again and flopped down on the ground, allowing herself a few moments to think and regain her composure. _Why does he have to be so sweet?? This is not making it any easier for me!_ Naruto, oblivious (as to most things) to the battle going on inside his girlfriend's head, grinned at her, pulled food out of the basket and began to make their plates. There were five different kinds of ramen, since Naruto being Naruto, couldn't pick just one kind, some fruit and vegetables, a plate of brownies, and some lemonade. "Here, Hinata, I hope you like it. I'm not that great of a cook but i tried for six hours straight to get it right. I really hope its not too bad." Naruto smiled at her again. Hinata winced. This was making it harder. "I'm sure it's delicious Naruto-kun," Hinata gave a halfhearted smile, sighed, sat up, and began to eat, picking at her ramen with her chopsticks. _WHY WHY WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS? I DONT WANT TO HURT HIM!! _Due to her sudden violent change in thought she began to attack her food, eating furiously. She wasn't hungry and she wasn't really tasting it. But she had to get some of her anxiousness out. Just thinking of the task ahead was breaking her heart.

"Oi, Hinata!" yelled Naruto, causing Hinata to look up suddenly, with chipmunk cheeks and a noodle hanging out of her mouth. "You're getting ramen all over me you know that?" Hinata looked at him and sure enough, Naruto was covered with strands of her ramen. She hurriedly gulped down what was in her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" She jumped up and bowed over and over again, apologizing. Naruto was laughing hard. "It's alright Hinata, just relax; I don't like seeing you so wound up you know? It worries me."

"N-naruto," she stuttered. Hinata hadn't stuttered in a long time. Since going out with Naruto she had become much stronger and open to people. She really did owe so much to Naruto and what she was about to do made her feel like the biggest scum on the face of the earth. _Why do I have to hurt him? _The look on her usually smiling face was getting Naruto worried. He didn't like seeing Hinata so sad.

"N-naruto," she began again, and was cut off by Naruto's lips. He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled again. "You know you can tell me anything Hinata-chan." "B-but I'm afraid you're going to hate m-me." "Hinata, nothing will ever make me hate you. I promise "

Hinata took a deep breath. "Naruto, I-I want to thank you. You've done so much for me, and I like myself so much more since I met you. But…." Naruto cut in, "But what, Hinata? I can take it. I am gonna become Hokage one day, you know! Believe it!"

Hinata gave a small smile and hesitantly continued "N-naruto- I hate to say it but…..I think we should…we should," she faltered, "b-break-up. I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, it's- I just don't feel the same way anymore. I do love you, but it just doesn't feel like that sort of love now. I love spending time with you but I cant lie to you, and tell you that I love you that way, not anymore. But you are and will always be my best friend, and more than anything I want you to know that."

Naruto sat in silence, unblinking, a stunned look on his face. "N-naruto-kun?" asked Hinata tentatively. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun??" He just sat there, shocked. Hinata began to cry. "P-please don't hate me, Naruto-kun" She sobbed even harder when he still didn't answer.

"Hinata," Naruto finally sighed. He slowly got up and looked her straight in the eyes, twisting his hands nervously. His jaw was set and his expression was serious. "I-I don't hate you Hinata. I care about you a lot, but I guess we've fulfilled our purposes in each other's lives. I-I don't feel happy about this, but I know you mean what you say, and I respect that. I-I'll need some time alone, to- to get over this. I still love you, I really do, and this is going to be hard. But you're my best friend too, Hinata. Um- I have to go now." Naruto walked over, gave Hinata a swift peck on the cheek, and strode off, tears streaming down his face.

Hinata watched him go with reddened, glistening opaque eyes. "Bye, Naruto-kun" she whispered, and she turned around and walked home, leaving the picnic alone and forgotten.

* * *

**Endnote: **Soooo, that's chapter one everyone! I hope my writing style was okay, and forgive the grammatical errors that may be present here and there. Again, I know it's depressing as of now, but it will get better, I promise! Sasuke's gonna enter soon! YAY! Lol so comment if you don't mind, I would like to see some encouragement. I will continue however, with or without comments or ratings, because its fun xD. Bye, people!

Love,

the hybrid :)


	2. Chapter 2: A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Chapter one only received one review, so I am doing my best to write best chapters I can as quickly as possible to make this a more appealing read. Any sort of input would be nice. I will accept flames because I dont take offense and sometimes the advice is good. So go for it! xD Sasuke is in here just like i promised, albeit for a short time. Um yeah, soooo go read please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Once again, I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Is this enough to get her lawyers off my case? I do not know. But I'm too lazy to say anything else sooooo ONWARD!

* * *

**Chapter Two**: A Fateful Encounter

* * *

The birds chirped and the sun's rays peeked through the clouds, shining through the glass windows of a large, regal white house, and shedding light on a big bed with lavender covers. The beautiful Hyuuga lay on that bed, chest moving in a steady rhythm up and down, asleep.

She had tearstains streaking her cheeks, hinting that she had cried herself to sleep the night before. Her lips were twisted downwards and her eyebrows were furrowed into a frown. The sun brightened and easily pushed its way through her curtains, shining brilliantly on her face. She groaned, rolled over, and finally sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Her thoughts immediately shot back to what had happened yesterday. _I-I don't feel happy about this, but I know you mean what you say, and I respect that. I still love you, I really do, and this is going to be hard, but you're my best friend too, Hinata. _"Naruto," she sighed. She would never forget how she had hurt him. Hinata reluctantly rose from her bed with a sick feeling in her stomach. She undressed, stepped into the shower, wrapped herself in a robe, and brushed her teeth, singing softly to herself all the while.

Hinata kept going over what had taken place, and she eventually convinced herself that she had done the right thing. She couldn't have kept leading Naruto on, pretending that their relationship was still real, and though she had let him down, she had done it as only a friend could. She really did care about him before, and she still did, just not in the same way. Things had changed. She toweled her indigo hair, now almost black since it was damp, and ran a brush through it. She looked in the mirror and noticed the determined glint in her eye. No regrets. She couldn't let this interrupt her life, though she really inwardly hoped that things would be okay between her and Naruto after he had his time to think.

She dressed in her jounin outfit, a short black skirt with dark purple leggings, a sleeveless lavender top with a long-sleeved dark purple thermal underneath, a wide black sash around her waist, and her Konoha headband. She didn't care to use it as a stylish headband for her hair as most of the girls did, preferring to show the Konoha emblem and her standing as a ninja proudly across her forehead.

After nearly being killed by Neji in the Chunin exams, Hinata had begun to completely change her life. She trained like never before. Her drive was almost like Sasuke's; however, instead of being motivated by revenge, she was motivated her her own lack of strength. She wanted to change, and she wanted to become stronger. Neji had realized that and began to train with her, and so had her father and Hanabi. All the people who had scorned her before had acknowledged her want to become a better ninja, and finally respected her for that. Now Hinata was well-known in the village for her strength and talents, and she was one of the best jounin Konoha had ever seen.She was still mild-mannered, as she had always been, but her shyness and stuttering had disappeared. She was more confident now, and at peace with herself. She personally liked it. It made her feel good about herself, because now she had gained her own respect, which was even harder to earn than the respect of the others. She realized that was the respect that she needed most of all, so now she was happy.

She owed a great part of her newfound sense of being to Naruto; Hinata remembered all the time he had spent with her, even before they had started dating. Once she had started to change he really took notice of her. She became able to hold a conversation with him and slowly but surely he began to return her feelings. One day after they had gone out for ramen he took her into the woods and asked her to be his girlfriend. Hinata smiled remembering the moment. Naruto was so adorable and flustered, but she told him she would love to, and they shared their first kiss together. Hinata sighed again, but not regretfully, more out of sadness for what they had lost.

Naruto had trained with her, talked to her, and really understood her. They had never, ever fought. He loved her too much to make her unhappy. He really made her focus, and when life felt like it was too much for her to handle, Naruto was always there to pull her back to him, put his arms around her, and tell her he loved her, and not to worry. But then he would help her to stand again, so she could deal with her problems as a strong ninja. Naruto had pushed her to the limit when she confided in him about her growing want to change, and he was the main reason why she was able to become who she was now.

_And you dumped him_, Hinata reminded herself bitterly. She sighed again and strode out of her house and locked the door. She headed down the street toward the Hokage's office to get her assignment for the day. People smiled and waved at her, and she gave them halfhearted smiles as she passed by. She wanted so badly to talk to Naruto, but she knew she couldn't do that just yet. He needed his time. Her best friends Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino were both on missions, and she was never good with talking to girls, ironically, though she was one.

Hinata passed by an opening into the nearby woods and hesitated. She wasn't late yet, and she wanted some more time alone to think. She glanced again at the pathway, wrestling with herself in her mind. _Go, you want some time alone, and you deserve it. Tsunade-sama will understand just GO!... NO! DON'T! You have your duty as a ninja to take care of and you need to go to work NOW! _Hinata winced slightly at the voices quarrelling loudly in her head, set her jaw, and finally made her decision. Any other time she would have just gone on to work, but things were different now. She turned on her heel, and continued to walk, this time heading into the woods.

It was shady and quiet. A little brook ran through the clearing and there were few breaks in the canopy formed by the trees. The sun was not yet high in the sky, and a cool breeze rustled the leaves. Hinata sighed. She loved nature; it was so comforting to her. She had been stressed lately, and she needed a break. She jumped up into the crooked arm of a large tree and settled against the trunk. She smiled to herself, enjoying the feeling of being in total serenity. The wind whipped at her and she sat up and giggled; it tickled. Leaning against the tree again, her eyelids drooped and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, she was being watched. A certain missing nin from Konoha who had left three years ago was watching her curiously from the moment she entered the clearing. He became oddly interested; he didn't remember seeing this girl before, but she seemed strangely familiar. He crept closer and then he recognized who it was: Hyuuga Hinata. Inwardly he marveled: that tangible air of confidence around her, he didn't remember it, but he liked it. Now that he thought about it, she was one of the few girls who had never fawned over him. He leaned closer, intrigued by her soft, delicate, innocent-looking features and dark, luscious indigo hair. Suddenly, as if sensing his presence, her eyes shot open and she shrieked, falling out of the tree, shocked at the face that had appeared so close to hers.

The mysterious boy jumped down after her, caught her, and they both hit the forest floor hard. Hinata began to punch and kick at the boy with every limb she could muster to move after that painful fall. The boy yelped and heaved her off of him. Hinata went sprawling across the boy onto the ground, and she gasped and pulled herself up to a sitting position. For the first time Hinata got a good look at his face. "Sa-Sasuke?" A smirk flitted across the boy's face and he vanished in a poof of smoke. Hinata was astonished. She got up and rubbed her sore joints, and headed back onto the main road again, thoroughly confused. _Boy do I have a story for Tsunade-sama._

* * *

**Endnote:** Ta-da! I hope that was an improvement on chapter one. And Sasuke was there as I had promised! He is a chicken butt and I dont like him much but he makes for some interesting fanfics, and I love sasuhina sooo yeah that would explain the fic xD. i shall try to update as soon as i can, and comments will encourage me, seeing as I am a first time author. Thank you guys! Until next time!

Love,

the hybrid :)


	3. Chapter 3: So Where Has Sasuke Been?

**Author's Note:** Hullo again! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I think like two or three weeks? Lol I'm sorry, and I'll try to be on time from now on. It's just I got a new guitar and I haven't been able to put it down because it's completely and totally gorgeous and plays great on my new 25 watt amp, so yeah. Man I'm a nerd xD. Anyway, here's chapter three and I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say that I don't own Naruto. I mean, come on. No one would believe me even if I did lie and say that I do own Naruto. Sooo I don't think I need to say anything else. Now it's story time!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **So Where has Sasuke Been?

* * *

In a dark, secluded corner of the Konoha woods, Sasuke was panting hard. He had narrowly escaped Hyuuga Hinata, but she had seen his face before he could get away. He inwardly cursed himself. _Why did I spend so much time looking at her face? Why did I even want to? _Sasuke was confused, and yet, everything was painfully clear. He wanted to see that girl again.

Sasuke was in Konoha just out of curiosity. He had wanted to see the people he had left three years before, and see what had changed. He smirked, probably not much had. Both Lee and Naruto would still be chasing after Sakura who would still be pining for him- he smirked again at her stupidity- and Naruto would still be hyperactive, crazy Naruto, oblivious to the fact that Hyuuga Hinata had a huge crush on him. He winced when he recalled Hinata's attraction to Naruto. Sasuke had never really paid attention to the girl, but she had grown up _and not badly I might add, _Sasuke thought to himself, recalling her alluring face and perfectly curvaceous body.

Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, frustrated by the snake-man's perverted desire for his body and his attempts to sneak in Sasuke's room at night. He shuddered remembering the time he had woken up with Orochimaru's tongue about a centimeter from his face. _Why did I even go with that freak in the first place,_ he wondered. During one of Orochimaru's failed attempts to rape Sasuke again, Sasuke, extremely pissed off, activated his Chidori, and blasted through Orochimaru's body, leaving it in smithereens. Then he left before any of Orochimaru's followers could find him.

_Thank God, I won't ever have to see Karin again. _Sasuke thought. _She was worse than Sakura, and at least Sakura was decent- looking. Old four-eyes was such a FREAK, and if I didn't know any better I'd have thought she and Orochimaru were working together to get at me. O.O _

With these slightly disturbing thoughts running through his head, Sasuke walked through the woods. His drive to kill Itachi was gone, because Itachi was already dead. He had contracted a deadly disease, and by the time Sasuke reached the Akatsuki hideout Itachi was at his last breath. Sasuke was about to deliver the deadly blow and finish off Itachi, but then realized that it would have been too merciful. If he had killed Itachi then Itachi would have died almost nobly in battle. There was no way Sasuke would give his brother that satisfaction. He instead sat and watched as Itachi died a slow and painful death, due to severe internal bleeding. _A death of shame, _Sasuke thought to himself _I always thought my scum of an older brother was stronger than that._

Unfortunately for Sasuke, there was nothing to live for anymore. He would never kill himself, because, well, Sasuke felt that the world would be losing too great a ninja. The boy wasn't exactly modest. But he had nowhere to go and nothing to do, no motivation at all. Sasuke didn't know it but he was getting depressed. He had no goals, and he couldn't go back to Konoha because he had become a renegade ninja, and he was never going to sacrifice his pride and turn himself in. He still, however, had to rebuild his clan.

Sasuke was a normal hormonal 15-year -old boy, who had the same urges as other teenage boys, but despite the desire to rebuild his clan, he didn't exactly want to have children yet. He had never really shown an interest in any girls yet. He had pondered the thought of being gay, but then again after that kiss with Naruto and Orochimaru's attempted rape, he was traumatized and sworn off of guys. Plus he couldn't really get a guy pregnant now could he?

Sasuke sighed. That Hinata was intriguing. Why this sudden interest in her, he didn't know. But he couldn't deny it. And he was going to find out more about her. Sasuke turned around and directed his steps toward Konoha.

* * *

Endnote: Okay! That's it. Very Sasuke-centric I know, but it won't be from now on. The next chapter there will be some more interaction with other people. And guess what? I'm going to add Kabuto just because he's cool like that. No he's NOT Orochimaru's sex slave; he's cool. Sooo yeah look forward to that. Until next time!

Love,

the hybrid :)


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk Pigs and Medic Nins

**Author's Note:** So once again I didn't really get any new reviews. Come on people show a girl some love! Lol well you don't have to but I really would appreciate it. Anyway here is Chapter 4, and sorry it's a bit late. I was rather preoccupied. Anyway, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not FREAKING OWN NARUTO, mkay? This site is for poor writers who would love to own Naruto, but obviously don't. This is why we write FANFICTION. But hey, it's good stuff, soooo let's move on. xD

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Drunk Pigs and Medic-Nins

* * *

Hinata walked purposefully toward the Hokage's office, now with two tasks ahead of her: completing her assignment for the day and telling Tsunade-sama that she had seen Uchiha Sasuke in the woods. This was going to be a very interesting day.

She walked into the Hokage's office to find Tsunade's desk completely covered in sake bottles; Hinata couldn't even see the top of the desk. _God how am I going to tell Tsunade about Sasuke if she's not even SOBER!! _Hinata timidly peered behind the piles of bottles. She didn't want to be the one to wake Tsunade but it had to be done……even if poor Hinata would have to be on the receiving end of a chakra-infused punch.

"Uuuuh, Hokage-sama?" she asked tentatively, extremely scared of Tsunade's hangover attitude. But what Hinata saw surprised her to no end, and she collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. For the first time in her life Tsunade-sama was not the drunken one in this office.

"Shizune?? Tonon??" Yes even the little pig was drunk, snorting hiccups every few seconds. Shizune was asleep, sprawled across one of Tsunade's huge medical books and drooling on the pages. Hinata couldn't stop laughing; the irony was amazing. Shizune was always the one trying to stop Tsunade from drinking and now here she was, completely intoxicated. And come on, who doesn't think a drunk pig is funny?

"Hinata is that you?" called Tsunade, emerging from a closet with arms full of books.

Hinata hurriedly pulled herself up from the ground and composed herself, bowing low to the Hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama. Do excuse my lateness and my imprudent behavior."

"Oh Hinata, it is quite alright. I have to say I don't really have an assignment for you today, and you have been working very hard. Why don't you take the day off?" Tsunade added kindly.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama. But uhm, could I ask you one thing? What on earth happened to those two?" asked Hinata nearly pitching into another fit of giggles. Tsunade laughed and began to tell the tale of how Shizune had discovered the wonder of sake.

It turns out that Tsunade and Shizune were fighting over a huge barrel of sake. Shizune didn't want Tsunade to drink it and Tsunade was itching to drink it obviously. So in the confusion Tsunade shoved Shizune who went flying into the barrel. She emerged spluttering but with a wild look in her eyes. She climbed out of the barrel, tipping it over, and Ton-ton came over as well, licking at the puddles. The poor pig ended up with the same wild eyes. And that was that. Shizune and the pig went crazy and finished every bottle of sake Tsunade had hidden in her office, which was saying something. Tsunade would have been upset but she was too busy laughing at it all to care.

So Tsunade and Hinata were literally on the floor laughing until tears came out of their eyes, and Shizune and Tonton snored on. It was a strange sight indeed. All thoughts of Sasuke were pushed from Hinata's mind at the moment, and she wouldn't remember until much later.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the forest, Sasuke was in for a turn of his own. He was heading towards Konoha, thinking of what exactly he was going to do to get another glimpse of Hinata. And thinking of what to do in general; he didn't really have a plan for the rest of his life now that his enemies were dead.

_Should I turn myself in? _he wondered. _Nah, why would you subject yourself, the last of the Uchiha's, to such humiliation, and perhaps even death? _Sasuke smirked. Yes that boy was not modest in the least, and he knew it. (I know you Sasuke fan girls out there would prefer me to say that Sasuke's vanity was just a front for his inner insecurities to make him seem more deep and hot and whatever, but it's not. The boy is stuck-up. End of story.)

Wrapped up in his thoughts, most of which were about himself, Sasuke hit a tree. Hard. Yes the great Sasuke Uchiha just ran face first into a tree. Some great ninja. He fell on his back and hit the hard forest ground. He swore and groaned. Slowly, darkness consumed his vision.

A silver-haired medic with the sound symbol on his headband and glasses perched on the edge of his nose had seen the whole embarrassing scenario. He chuckled, and his midnight black eyes were filled with mirth at the sight of Sasuke out cold. The man walked toward Sasuke, his hand glowing blue with chakra. He placed his hand on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke began to stir. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright and met the medic's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Sasuke gave a very un- Uchiha like scream. "What the heck are you doing here Kabuto??"

* * *

**Endnote: **Yeah that was chapter 4. I know they have been a bit short but I haven't had time for too much lately. Sorry. Soooo what is Kabuto doing here? Well you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out. Hehe. Bye! I hope to update soon, everyone!

Love,

the hybrid :)


	5. Chapter 5: A New Partner and a Run In

**Author's Note: **Yeah so I have now obviously put up chapter 5, and I would like to say again that comments would be much appreciated. If you have any input on what I should add to this story, please do not hesitate to leave me a comment telling me. And yes, I will put up with flames if I must. The plot is finally beginning to unfold! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** Dude, Naruto is Japanese. My name is the Mexican-Egyptian hybrid. I do not own Naruto. Nuff said.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **A New Partner and A Run- In

* * *

We return once again to our setting in the Konoha woods. A silver- haired medic nin and an onyx- eyed ninja stared each other down, glaring. The wind whistled around them and the sun shone brightly through the thinning canopy of the trees. They had a clear view of one another. Both in fighting positions, they slowly relaxed and put their arms down, eyes locked on each others' faces. They settled into semi-resting positions, still wary of one another.

"Kabuto?? What the heck are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled, a look of shock on his face. Kabuto smiled evilly at the confounded look on the Uchiha's face. "What, I can't come and bother my old roomate?" Kabuto smirked again.

"But how did you find me??" Sasuke asked. "You stalker!!" Kabuto shook his head and sighed. "Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha, I found you completely by mistake. Since you killed old snakey, I'm finally free, just like you are, and I wanted to visit Konoha."

"But why would you visit Konoha? You're not even from this village!" Sasuke asked once again. "God, Uchiha! So many questions. Why don't you just mind your own business? I have a good reason why I want to be here. I'd tell you if I wanted to tell you, but I don't. So back off. Unfortunately seeing as we are both rogue ninjas we should probably stick together in these parts."

"Fine," grumbled Sasuke. "But we keep our distances from each other. For all I know you could want my body just like Orochimaru did. I mean you were the guy's little pet and sex slave." He shuddered.

Kabuto's eye twitched. He looked sick. He took a deep breath, sighed heavily and smacked Sasuke upside the head, and said as calmly as he could, "You self-absorbed little nitwit. I have no desire for your body. I am straight and even if I was gay, I would not bother with the likes of such womanly men as yourself."

_AAAAAAAAAAAH!! My pride! My poor pride! My heart has been pierced through with a knife! How could he say that? I am strong, irresistible and sooooo NOT WOMANLY!! _Sasuke was very hurt at Kabuto's stinging comments, and that poor ego of his was severely bruised. He stared at Kabuto with unseeing eyes, in mental shock.

Oblivious to Sasuke's sprained dignity, Kabuto went on, losing his calm demeanor. "AND I WAS NOT THAT FREAKING SNAKE-MAN'S SEX TOY OKAY!! GOSH! HE NEVER TOUCHED ME!! STOP HINTING THAT I WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH THE FREAK BECAUSE IT NEVER HAPPENED!! I WAS HIS SERVANT BECAUSE I HAD TO BE!! AND IF YOU KNEW HOW GLAD I AM THAT HE IS DEAD YOU WOULD……"

Kabuto went on ranting to himself and Sasuke was still attempting to recover over the slurs on his manliness, both disturbing the peace of the otherwise quiet Konoha woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata had left the Hokage's office, still laughing inwardly at what had occurred with the drunken Shizune and Tonton. She had no plans for the day, and normally she would spend her days off with Naruto. She winced. _Gah, why did you have to think about him AGAIN, Hinata? _

She ambled aimlessly around the town, rather bored and still depressed. After that encounter with Sasuke in the woods she didn't want to go back there again. _What exactly happened back there? And why was he so close to my face in the first place? He was kinda cute though...WHOA! What am I thinking? Rogue ninja here! Not happening!_

Hinata couldn't help but smile to herself, because she couldn't deny that he was indeed good looking, and he did pay her some attention.Suddenly, she came to a halt. _WAIT A MINUTE! SASUKE! OMG I FORGOT TO TELL TSUNADE-SAMA!_

Hinata sprinted back to the Hokage's office, and there was Tsunade, giggling with Shizune and Tonton. Now they were all happily drunk. _She just had to join the party, didn't she? _Hinata sighed. _Might as well find something to do. I won't be able to tell Tsunade-sama about Sasuke until she sobers up. And that will take a while. **Sweatdrops**_

So the indigo-haired kunoichi headed back to the village. Not looking where she was going, Hinata slammed headfirst into none other than Sakura Haruno. "Aaaaah sorry Sakura-san!" Hinata heaved herself off the ground and offered her hand to her pink-haired friend. "Haha, please Hinata, enough with the Sakura-san. It's just Sakura, and it's quite all right." Sakura took Hinata's hand and stood up to face her.

Sakura smiled and asked, "So, Tsunade-shishoui gave you the day off too?"

"Yes, Sakura, and I am at a complete loss for what to do," responded Hinata.

"Well, it is lunch time, and I'm hungry. It would be nice to have company, so would you like to join me, Hinata?"

"Why, thank you Sakura, I'd love to."

_This would be a good time to tell her about Sasuke, and perhaps she can help me with my Naruto problem, _Hinata thought to herself._ I really do like Sakura a lot, and I know she will be very confused about Sasuke's return to the village. We can help each other. I know I can confide in her._

With these thoughts in mind, Hinata and Sakura walked toward Ichiraku for ramen, and who did they meet there, but Naruto. He had an emotionless look on his face, and was very quiet. The owner was staring at him with a worried look on his face, for Naruto was sitting, gaze fixed on a half eaten bowl of ramen in front of him. It was only his first one! Naruto sighed and looked up at the newcomers, his attention brought on by their footsteps. His face brightened slightly as he saw Sakura. Then his eyes met Hinata's and they locked. Hinata tensed. _Oh… What do I do?_

* * *

**Endnote:** Heh. My first cliffie. That was kinda fun xD. I tried not to make it too intense, sooo don't be sad! Lol, anyway, please rate and review. I'd love it. And I apologize for the lack of romance. There will be some definite boy-girl interaction in the next chapter mkay? Not gonna say who though. Oh yeah, I'm bad, heh. Soooo yeah sorry about the chapter being a little late. Until next time!

love,

the hybrid :)


	6. Chapter 6: Ninja Interaction

**Author's Note:** OMG I'm sooo sorry it's been awhile. I don't really have an excuse, I've just been lazy. Sorry! But I'll try to keep going as fast as I can. And PLEASE I would love some input here! Chapter Six is now complete, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...too lazy...go read...

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Ninja Interaction

* * *

"Urgh, my stomach." Sasuke and Kabuto, weary of yelling at each other, had settled down against a large tree, next to a small bubbling brook. They had each filled their cupped hands to the brim with cool, clear water and downed it thirstily. Now, since it was lunchtime and neither had anything to eat that day, they were hungry, to say the least. "Argh, mine too. I'm so hungry i could grill Orochimaru's tongue and eat it," spat Kabuto. Sasuke glanced at the ninja next to him and scooted about three feet away. "Umm, I did NOT need that mental image, Kabuto." Kabuto grinned sheepishly and said, "What, I bet you were thinking the same thing, Sasuke-_kun." _Sasuke turned slightly pink and looked the other way.

"Kabuto, why don't we stop talking about sicko food and actually get something decent to eat? I know it's not the greatest food, but Naruto always used to drag me and Sakura down to the Ichiraku ramen bar to scarf down noodles. I got so sick of going there that I started to detest the place, but the food isn't half bad, and it's cheap. I took nearly everything of value from Orochimaru's lair so we're able to pay for it."

"Why not, even ramen sounds pretty good right now. Let's go."

Kabuto and Sasuke got up and used a jutsu to disguise themselves as travelers. But neither of them could abandon their egos completely. They couldn't resist and did not disguise themselves as ordinary looking travelers, but roguishly good looking travelers. Sasuke had gone bleached, nearly albino. His white-blonde hair was short and spiked, almost like Naruto's but not as unruly. His skin went about two shades lighter, so it remained almost a papery white. Sasuke's eyes went light red, almost pink, but not quite. He'd never let himself go around with pink eyes. He had changed his clothes to a white shirt, opened to expose a bit of his chest, and tighter black pants with a blood red sash around his waist, and his typical sandals.

Kabuto had opted for the mysterious look. He wore large shaded glasses, and his hair went straight and pitch black, falling onto his shoulders. His eyes had turned a dark purple, and he had tanned his skin so as to look like he had just come from the beach. His outfit was a long, black, but tight sleeveless shirt that covered all his chest but revealed his arms and shoulders. He wore looser white pants and a dark blue sash. He and Sasuke gave each other a nod of approval, grinned, and made their way toward the village.

Even in disguise those two just had to look good.

* * *

Hinata stood, eyes locked with Naruto's, neither of them saying anything. Sakura looked at the two of them and realized what had happened.

_Did they break up? Something tells me I should leave for the moment. _

"Oh, Ino, is that you? Uuuuh, I'll be right back, Hinata. Hi, Naruto." And Sakura ran of, leaving the two 'lovebirds' together.

Both ninjas came to their senses and looked away, blushing. "H-Hina-chan, I ummm, I'm sorry." began Naruto.

"Wait, no, Naruto I'm sorry! It was so sudden and I, well I don't know what changed. I just didn't want to lead you on anymore and..."

Naruto interruped, "No, listen. I understand. And Hina, I don't want us to be like the typical couple who never see each other again. I had some time to think yesterday. I was upset at first, but I know you did what you did as a friend, and I would have done the same thing. But listen, I love you, and I don't want us to stop being friends. I've told you so much I've never told anyone else, and you really are my best friend. Please, can we stay that way?" He looked at Hinata with pleading eyes.

"Yes! Yes, Naruto I'm so glad you said that. I couldn't stand not being able to talk to you or tell you my problems. Our relationship isn't over, it's just different. And, it hurt me so much to see you that way. So ummm can we have lunch together as friends now?"

"Dattebayo! Yes!" Naruto glomped Hinata in a big hug, and then pulled her up, blushing. She sat down next to him and ordered her ramen. Both had forgotten about Sakura in their happiness at being friends again. Naruto's appetite was restored and he finished ten bowls in ten minutes. Hinata contented herself with two, and they both chatted about nothing in particular, perfectly content.

* * *

Sakura had indeed spotted Ino, whom she had chatted with while watching Naruto and Hinata. When she saw them sit down together, smiling, she grinned and decided to leave them alone for the time being.

Sakura walked through the streets, trying to find somewhere else for her to have lunch. She began to think, not watching where she was going. Sakura had too undergone a major personality change. She had gotten over Sasuke, though she still cared about him immensely as a member of her team. And she had gone from weak to stronger than Tsunade. She had gotten the hokage's super strength and medic skills, so she was now extremely accomplished and respected in the ninja community. She was content, albeit a little lonely. She had dated a few times, but hadn't really found the right guy.

_Will I ever find the right man for me..._

She thought to herself and wondered where or when she would meet this guy. Suddenly, she walked smack right into a stranger's chest.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura's face went as pink as her hair as she stared up at a handsome man with long, straight black hair and dark shades. He stood next to an equally handsome man who looked like an albino. But it was the dark one who really had her attention.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, that dark man was none other than Kabuto, the ninja who had betrayed them during the chuunin exams and Orochimaru's henchman. She had no idea that he was dead. Kabuto smirked and thought to himself _Ah, cherry blossom, we meet again. you are just the person I wanted to see..._

But what he said out loud was "It is quite alright, but I'll only forgive you if you join me for lunch, beautiful."

Sakura sweatdropped inside, but couldn't say no to such a handsome stranger. She smiled, blushed, and fell into step with him. He left the albino, who looked rather frustrated with him, behind.

* * *

_Did Kabuto come here to see Sakura? Whoa... _Sasuke disguised as the albino traveler continued to walk along the streets of Konoha, still in search of his lunch. He came to the ramen bar and who did he see?

None other than Hyuuga Hinata was eating and laughing with the dobe, Naruto himself. For some reason Sasuke's insides began to tighten and he wanted nothing more than to chuck Naruto out of his seat and take his place. But he contented himself with making his way over and sitting down on Hinata's other side. He ordered a bowl of ramen and ate it quickly, satisfying his hunger. Then he had two more. Soon enough, Hinata and Naruto said their goodbyes, hugged, and parted. Sasuke, being curious about the Hyuuga, decided to follow her.

Hinata walked down the street, being discreetly followed at a distance by an albino she did not know. She felt uneasy, but didn't know why, because she did not know she was being followed. She suddenly felt herself being pushed into a dark alley. She was slammed against the wall, and she was aware of a man's presence against her.

"Wha- Who are you?" She shivered and struggled, but Sasuke would not let her go.

"Do you really not know me, Hyuuga? Oh, I forgot, I do not look like myself."

He deactivated his disguise jutsu and she turned white. "S-Sasuke? W-What..." She shook herself out of her reverie, remembering that she wasn't weak anymore. She swung a punch at Sasuke, who did not expect it. He doubled over in pain and just saw her speeding out of the alley and down the road.

_Heh...this should be an interesting chase, Hyuuga. I do not know why I want to be near you so badly, but rest assured I will find out..._

* * *

**Endnote: **So, how was it? I will add romance later, I promise! It just didn't work out the way I wanted to this chapter. But I hope you liked how everyone's starting to interact now. Ummm soo, I will take advice for the next chapters. Enjoy your summers, everyone! Until next time!

Love,

-the hybrid :)


	7. Chapter 7: A Double Abduction

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh. It's been forever and I'm sorry! Chem and precal are keeping me busy but I promise I'll try to start updating faster! School is awful, seriously; especially in little supernerd private schools . It's only my sophomore year, but I already can't wait for high school to be over! Oh, and in my previous chapters, I have noticed some grammatical errors and akward wording though I tried so hard to avoid it, so forgive me. But from now on I'll try to make it better. Anyway, here's chapter 7.

**Disclaimer:** I don't think these things are necessary every time you write a new chapter, but I am a person of habit so I will. I find it necessary to say once again that I do not own Naruto, which is sad because I'd be filthy stinking rich if I did. Oh, well. Now read, please =)

* * *

**Chapter 7:** A Double Abduction

* * *

Hinata went as fast as she could, jumping from alley to alley, trying to stay in the shadows. She didn't want to involve civilians in the chase, and she didn't want to alarm anyone. Her best bet was the forest, where there was plenty of cover. Should worse come to worst, she would use her Jyuuken. Hinata did her best not to use it unless absolutely necessary, but right now she was being chased by a rogue ninja for no apparent reason. This was a necessary time.

Sasuke sped after Hinata, marveling at her speed. _Huh, it's actually taking some effort to catch her. Impressive, Hyuuga, but you will not get away. _They hopped from alley to rooftop and rooftop to alley, all across Konoha. The civilians who happened to be in the area saw only colored blurs that disappeared only a second later.

The green treetops were just visible and Hinata went faster, encouraged by the sight of them. She could lose Sasuke there, she was sure of it. Thankfully, nobody below knew what was going on above their heads. She jumped onto a branch of one of the first trees in the forest, and took a second to look behind her. But Sasuke wasn't there. _Was I going that fast? Oh who am I kidding? He's waiting around here somewhere.... _Hinata took a defensive position and used her Byakugan to scan the area. Still nothing. _What on earth...Uchiha-san is not the type of person to abandon a chase. But if he is here, why can't I see him? _There was a flash and she could have sworn she caught sight of someone, but the flash was gone as soon as it came.

Sasuke was on a tree branch belonging to the very same tree Hinata now stood on, but above her head. He smirked down at her. He had masked his chakra in such a way that she could not sense him. He was also standing in the Byakugan's only blind spot.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. It tired her to hold it for too long. And in that split second, Sasuke jumped down from his tree branch right on to hers, directly behind her. Hinata shivered and turned around. In another second she was unconscious in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke smirked again. He had learned a jutsu that could painlessly, without any physical harm, knock someone out, and he had been itching to test it. Obviously, it worked. He turned around and sped deeper into the forest with Hinata in his arms.

Sasuke wondered to himself why he was doing this. Since when was he interested in running off with random girls? This girl was just...different. She never fawned over him in their genin days, and for some reason that bothered him. Because now, he wanted her to. And it pissed him off that she could sit and smile at Naruto of all people, and not be interested in him at all. Normally that would have been a relief, but this was a special case. And he needed to know why. He needed to talk to her. So against all reason, he continued on his way through the forest.

* * *

Kabuto on the other hand, did not have so much emotional conflict. He knew three things: 1. Betraying team seven during the chuunin exams had made him feel horribly guilty, something which wasn't exactly normal for him. 2. He liked Konoha. He would have loved to stay there, but he couldn't as long as he was Orochimaru's slave. 3. He was attracted to Sakura Haruno. He liked her innocence, and he liked the way she looked at him, without disdain. That meant a lot to him. And he really did love her hair.

With these three things in mind, Kabuto knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to apologize to team seven, and he wanted to stay in Konoha. Most importantly, he wanted to win Sakura's heart. He wanted to make her his. And as he walked beside her, making small talk and watching that adorable face grow pinker and pinker as he showered her with compliments, meaning every word, he knew that the feeling in the pit of his stomach was not hunger. At least, not hunger for food.

Sakura's mind was barely functioning. The poor girl's brain had turned to mush. This good- looking stranger was complimenting her in the most chivalrous way, and being the perfect gentleman that Sakura had always wanted. She couldn't stop smiling and blushing. They came to a cute tea shop with a red tiled roof, and he nodded at her, silently asking her if she minded eating here. She nodded back, and he opened the door for her.

They walked inside together. It was a charming place. The floor was cherry- colored bamboo, and there were beautifully painted screens placed artfully around the room. The tables were low to the ground with short stools tucked under them. A lady in a traditional kimono led them to a secluded table in the corner. Kabuto pulled out Sakura's chair and she sat down, beaming at him. He took the chair opposite her and the lady asked, "So what would the happy couple like to eat?"

Sakura blushed. "We-we're not..umm actually..." Kabuto held up his hand to stop her stammering and said, "Could we start off with some jasmine tea?" He looked at Sakura inquiringly, but she did not protest. The lady left, looking back at the two over her shoulder. _What a cute couple, _she thought to herself.

Kabuto turned his gaze back to Sakura and gave her a dazzling smile. "I never caught your name."

"Ha-Haruno Sakura"

"Sakura...how pretty. Just like the Sakura blossoms. Very appropriate"

**Blush. **"Thank you. Uhm so what's your name?"

"Look, if I tell you, will you promise not to move, and keep your mouth shut until I can explain?"

"I don't see why not, but why do I need to-"

"Kabuto Yakushi."

"What? What! Oh my God! Oh my... mmph.."

Kabuto clamped his hand down over Sakura's mouth. "I'm sorry Sakura, but im going to have to take you into the forest with me for a little while. I'm not taking you hostage and I will let you go after I get a chance to talk to you."

With that, Kabuto and Sakura disappeared. The teashop lady came back with a teapot of jasmine tea and two cups. She gave a start at the empty table. _Young love... _She smiled, shook her head, turned around, and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Endnote: So that was Chapter 7! I'll try and get Chapter 8 out this weekend. Feedback would be encouraging. Thanks!

* * *

love,

the hybrid :)


End file.
